Mon cher petit pion - Miitsuko-Chan
by Kanzyaoii
Summary: Étant un fin stratège, Izaya tente de ne jamais déborder. Mais même si ses coups de gueule sont rares, il en existe néanmoins. Et le plus souvent, ça donne... ça. Cette FanFic n'est pas de moi, elle vient de Miitsuko-Chan (enlevez les espaces !) : fanfiction-miitsuko. eklablog. com/ mon-cher-petit-pion-a 114595816 Si cette FanFic est déjà ici, veuillez me le dire, merci !


**Disclaimer :** Cette FanFic n'est pas de moi, elle appartient à Miitsuko-Chan (enlevez les espaces !) : fanfiction-miitsuko. eklablog mon-cher-petit-pion-a 114595816

 **Résumé :** Etant un fin stratège, Izaya tente de ne jamais déborder. Mais même si ses coups de gueule sont rares, il en existe néanmoins. Et le plus souvent, ça donne... _ça_.

 **Son blabla** **:** Parce-que tout est prétexte à écrire sur un dingo comme lui, alors bon anniversaire Izaya ! ... même si c'est le 4 mai...

* * *

-Merde ! C'connard ! Il a tout fait foirer ! S'énerva le plus grand manipulateur de tout Ikerbukuro.

Izaya recula la chaise de son bureau d'un geste irrité et vint se positionner devant son jeu de pions, fixant une pièce en particulier : le roi. Il rumina quelques paroles incompréhensibles et donna un grand coup dans le jeu dont les pièces virevoltèrent avant de partir dans un fou-rire démentiel qui le qualifiait bien néanmoins, celui-ci dura bien plus longtemps qu'habituellement.

Namie, qui rangeait une pile de livres sur la mythologie scandinave, eut un rictus amusé avant de demander :

-Laisses-moi deviner, c'est encore Shizuo Heiwajima ?

Le brun se tordit les mains pour se calmer et s'assit sur son canapé.

-En effet, c'est une fois de plus de sa faute ! Même Simon s'est tenu tranquille, mais lui, impossible de lui faire faire ce que je veux ! Il est incontrôlable !

Et il n'exagérait pas, cet homme avait beau s'énerver facilement, ses actions restaient toujours imprévisibles, même pour lui. Pas une seule fois il n'avait su prévoir ce qu'il ferait dans telle ou telle situation, et c'était franchement contraignant pour lui qui voulait manipuler la population afin de provoquer une guerre dans laquelle il serait le principal intervenant.

Il aurait pu tout simplement l'exclure de son jeu de manipulation me direz-vous, mais ça lui était malheureusement impossible. Comment exclure l'homme le plus fort du quartier, le personnage clef après la Dullahan, son rival direct depuis tant d'années, son roi ? Il ne le pouvait pas, même lui qui avait tous les pions en main ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Tant pis si son jeu devenait imprévisible, il garderait cet atout dans sa manche.

Mais là, il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre !

C'était tout de même son jeu, merde ! Il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir revoir à chaque fois ses précieux calculs juste à cause d'une seule personne ! Si, au début, il trouvait ça plutôt amusant de ne jamais pouvoir prévoir les actions du blond, là, ça commençait très sérieusement à l'irriter . Si ça continuait dans cette direction, il n'allait jamais parvenir à son but final.

Et ça, il n'en était pas question.

Il était celui qui méritait le plus un tel salut.

Sur cette pensée, Izaya se leva, attrapa sa veste à fourrure habituelle, l'enfila à l'envers, une, deux, trois fois fois avant de parvenir à la mettre correctement.

Au début, il avait pensé que ça serait pareil avec l'homme habillé en barman, qu'il lui suffirait de persévérer pour parvenir à le manipuler comme il le voulait, mais ça n'avait rien changé. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il fournissait, Shizuo restait le même. Incontrôlable. Imprévisible. Tout ce qu'il détestait.

Sur cette pensée qui ne fit qu'accroître son irritation, il sortit de son bureau en faisant claquer la porte.

L'Orihara marcha, il marcha longtemps. Son esprit vide, les mains dans les poches, il observait le monde qui l'entourait sans aucun doute, pas le sien. Son monde à lui était bien plus vaste, bien plus intéressant. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il aimait penser. Sauf que depuis quelques années maintenant, il s'était hélas rendu compte que son monde ne tournait plus qu'autour d'une seule et même personne : Shizuo Heiwajima, tout simplement parce-que jamais auparavant une personne ne l'avait autant intrigué et agacé que lui.

Toujours violent tout en disant être pacifique impossible à manipuler si naïf quand il s'agissait de son frère – qu'il adorait.

Pas de doute, Izaya le détestait.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, soupirant, et la surprise passa sur son visage l'espace d'un instant. Il n'avait fait que marcher au hasard, et pourtant, il s'était retrouvé par il ne savait quel miracle devant le bar où travaillait anciennement le sujet de toutes ses pensées. Cela faisait heureusement bien longtemps que l'actuel garde-du-corps n'y travaillait plus, celui-ci n'avait jamais été capable de garder le même travail plus d'un mois sauf celui qu'il exerçait maintenant qui, il fallait le dire, convenait à merveille à une bête sauvage de son espèce.

Mais il y pensait, le blond n'habitait à son souvenir pas très loin, et si il ne se trompait pas, c'était justement son jour de congé. Et s'il passait lui rendre une petite visite ?

A cette pensée, un rictus à la fois dégoûté et malicieux étira ses traits. D'un côté, devoir respirer l'air dans lequel il habitait le rendit malade, mais de l'autre, voir cette même expression de dégoût sur le visage de son meilleur ennemi devait valoir le détour.

Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers l'habitation de l'être haï.

Passer par la fenêtre s'était avéré être plus difficile que prévu, il lui avait fallu bien de la patience pour forcer ses boulons extrêmement serrés – à croire que c'était Shizuo en personne qui s'en était chargé – et au final, le blond n'était pas là, probablement entrain de parler d'il-ne-savait-quoi avec il-ne-savait-qui il-ne-savait-où, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, d'ailleurs. Ça avait donné à Izaya l'occasion de se défouler un peu.

La baignoire, par exemple, était inondée de shampoings et de savons en tous genres, ayant à la longue inondée également la salle de bain.

Le matelas du lit, les oreilles et le canapé avaient étés vidés de ce qui faisait leur volume ainsi, le rembourrage était éparpillé dans tout l'appartement.

La cuisine était entièrement recouverte de nutella ( dont les pots vides gisaient à présent au sol ) et il s'en servait pour écrire un message _des plus cordial_ à son _très cher_ Shizu-chan.

Du reste, il s'était également amusé à essayer les vêtements du blond et était à présent habillé en barman – ce qui lui allait plutôt bien.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il s'était vraiment bien amusé !

Il était entrain de se maquiller à l'effigie des guerriers amérindiens d'autrefois avec le peu de nutella qui lui restait ( étrangement, il en avait découvert une réserve de cent pots au moins, peut-être que le jeune homme était un fan inavoué de pâte de noisette, qui sait ? ) quand il entendit un hurlement surhumain. Moins d'une seconde après, Shizuo se trouvait devant lui, le visage d'un fou furieux et les cheveux en bataille, il était passé par la fenêtre.

Tiens tiens, ça non plus, il n'avait pas su le prévoir.

-IZAYA-KUN !

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Shizu-chan. Déclara ironiquement le brun tout en continuant de barbouiller son visage.

-Je me disais bien que ça sentait la vermine. Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? S'énerva l'ancien barman en pointant un doigt accusateur sur ladite « vermine ».

-Je passais dans le coin, alors j'ai eu envie de te voir. Le taquina le manipulateur qui avait envie d'une bonne bagarre et qui savait que le provoquer était la meilleure façon d'obtenir un courroux de sa part bien qu'habituellement, voir son visage lui suffisait.

Mais étrangement, ça eut l'effet inverse.

Shizuo laissa retomber mollement son doigt et ses yeux empreints d'une rage mortelle fixèrent le sol.

-Et bien tu m'as vu. Maintenant, dégage. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ta sale tronche de vermine.

L'irritation revint au galop chez l'informateur.

-Rah ! Fermes là et réagis comme tu le devrais !

Il avait pourtant saccagé son appartement, vidé tous ses précieux pots de nutella, enfilé les vêtements que son petit frère adoré lui avait offert, qui lui fallait-il de plus ? Bon sang !

 _Oh!Oh !_

Une ampoule s'éclaira soudain au dessus de la tête d'Izaya, alors c'était ça, il portait le _trésor inestimable_ que son petit frère chéri lui avait offert, voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas l'attaquer.

 _Ah ! Je comprends mieux !_

 _Quel imbécile, tout ça pour des vêtements, je vous jure !_

Izaya sourit maléfiquemment et commença à détacher le haut de la tenue de barman sous les yeux médusés du blond.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de te foutre à poil devant moi ?!

-Déjà, je ne suis pas « à poil », au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je porte encore mon boxeur, ce qui est largement suffisant. Ensuite, j'ai besoin d'un petit conflit, là, maintenant et d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu ne me frapperas pas tant que je serais vêtu des vêtements que t'a offert Kasuka. En parlant de lui, comment va-t-il, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Le collecteur de dettes haussa un sourcil.

-Si tu veux réellement avoir des nouvelles de lui, tu n'as cas demander à tes sœurs, elles passent leurs vies à lui courir après.

-J'aurais pu, oui, en effet. Mais figures toi que mes deux canailles de petites sœurs ont fait une fugue amoureuse il y a peu – quand nos parents ont apprit pour leur relation, il a semblé qu'ils n'aient pas réagis comme elles l'espéraient résultat des courses, ils ont menacés de venir de Russie si elles ne se séparaient pas, donc elle ont préférés partir dans je ne sais quel pays d'Amérique – et tout ça juste après m'avoir traumatisé à vie en me disant qu'elles me souhaitaient le plus grand bonheur du monde en compagnie de l'objet de toutes mes obsessions : c'est-à-dire toi. Mais ça, je suppose que tu t'en moques. Répondit Izaya tout en retirant le pantalon très serré qu'il regretta amèrement d'avoir essayé en remarquant les plaques rouges qui s'étaient formées sur ses cuisses. Il grimaça et reporta son regard sur le blond qui était entre temps devenu livide.

-De quoi veux-tu parler quand tu dis qu'elles t'ont souhaité d'être heureux avec moi ? Et depuis quand je suis devenu « l'objet de toutes tes obsessions ? »

Il avait demandé ça le plus calmement possible pourtant, son visage était celui d'un détraqué.

Le jeune Heiwajima était sur le point de perdre patience, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage, encore un peu et il craquerait à coup sur !

Le brun esquissa un sourire, jubilant.

-Mon obsession ? Tu n'as pas cessé de l'être depuis notre rencontre, cela fait huit ans maintenant. Tu es unique, aussi unique que Celty, si ça n'est plus, quelqu'un qui n'est pas humain comme elle était obligé de m'intéresser. Et pour ce qui est de ta première question, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant !

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Notre haine parfaite l'un envers l'autre a éveillé... Hum, disons quelques soupçons parmi les habitants d'Ikerbukuro. Beaucoup pensent que tu es amoureux de moi d'après eux, ça serait pour cette raison que tu me poursuis sans cesse depuis tant d'années . D'autres sont persuadés que nous sommes des amants cachés. Et il y a également ceux qui croient dur comme fer que je suis attiré par toi et que tout ce que je fais est pour que tu m'accordes de l'attention. Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, un tas d'humains s'accordent à dire la même chose : nous sommes parfaitement faits l'un pour l'autre. Si tu savais le nombre de fujoshis qui rêvent de nous voir nous embrasser, je crois que tu deviendrais si blanc, oui, encore plus que tu ne l'es à présent.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Shizuo dévisagea son adversaire comme un cadavre, incapable d'une autre action. Son teint blafard était si blanc qu'il pouvait rivaliser sans problème avec l'un des maccabés que l'on retrouvait souvent au matin dans les ruelles sombres du quartier.

Le jeune homme en face de lui se mit en position de combat, persuadé que son Shizu-chan avait atteint ses limites.

Mais étrangement, celui-ci se contenta de serrer ses poings qui blanchirent, puis de casser une chaise qui se trouvait non loin de lui avant de demander :

-Tu déconnes, là ?

Izaya fit claquer sa langue, vraiment irrité . Non mais ça n'était tout de même pas si difficile de l'attaquer ?! Pourquoi ce mec s'évertuait-il à faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'il voulait ?!

-Puisque je te le dis ! Maintenant, qu'attends-tu pour te jeter sur moi à la manière d'une bête sauvage comme tu sais si bien le faire?! Déclara-t-il avec un soupçon de folie dans la voix, visiblement au bout de sa patience.

L'ancien barman haussa à nouveau un sourcil, et dit :

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais faire ce qui tu attends de moi ? Ce que tu ignores, c'est que Simon m'a fait prendre des cours de self contrôle qui visaient en particulier en me disant que je ne devais plus tomber dans ton jeu.

Si Izaya fut surpris par cette nouvelle on ne peut plus contraignante, il n'en laissa rien paraître .

-Moi qui étais persuadé d'être celui qui te connaissait le mieux, il semblerait que je me sois trompé sur ton compte. Si tu n'es plus doué de cette force extraordinaire que te procure l'adrénaline, tu ne représentes plus aucun intérêt à mes yeux. Fit-il d'un air désolé.

Le blond secoua négativement la tête.

-Malheureusement, tu avais bel et bien raison de penser cela, il semblerait même que tu ais longtemps été le seul à me connaître. Mais ça à changé depuis que j'ai rejoint les dollars. Comme ce gang est incolore, invisible, je suis devenu beaucoup plus ouvert, ces gens savent des trucs sur moi et ma vie personnalité que tu ne soupçonnerai même pas, bien qu'ils soient bien loin de se douter que c'est moi, Shizuo Heiwajima, qui suis derrière mon téléphone.

L'as de la manipulation retrouva soudain son rictus maléfique.

-Alors comme ça, le fait que tu sois victime d'un amour à sens unique est vrai. Tu as posté récemment que tu viens de te rendre compte être tombé sous le charme de quelqu'un de malsain mentalement. J'ai toujours cru que tu t'inventais une vie en disant cela.

Le visage de l'homme le plus violent du quartier passa en une seconde d'une expression adulte et sérieuse à celle d'un enfant prit la main dans le sac entrain de voler des sucreries, sa peau plutôt blanche était d'ailleurs devenue semblable à celle d'une tomate.

-T-tu, non ! Impossible ! Ne me dis pas que tu es l'un d'eux !

Un petit rire amusé s'échappa de la gorge du brun.

-Tu aurais pourtant du le comprendre, je suis partout à la fois ! Je suis celui qui tire les ficelles dans l'ombre d'Ikerbukuro, pas étonnant que je fasse partie d'une organisation aussi importante que « dollars ». De plus, si ça t'intéresse, je suis même l'un de ses fondateurs en outre, je t'ai déjà parlé plusieurs fois, il est très facile de savoir qui se cache derrière un pseudo aussi grossier. Déclara-t-il en grand vainqueur.

Le jeune garde-du-corps se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, ruminant.

-Impossible, j'ai été si con, une telle évidence, comment ais-je pu ? Rah ! Izaya ! Connard ! Comment as-tu osé me cacher une chose aussi capitale ?! A cause de toi, je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou !

-Je ne te l'ai pas caché, tu ne me l'as juste pas demandé alors je n'ai pas eu le loisir de te le dire. Mais de toute façon, ça ne change absolument rien.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

-Sauf le fait que je sois toujours celui qui en sait le plus sur toi.

-Mais si ! Justement ! Ça change tout ! Tu as tout lu, tous les messages que j'ai posté ! Toute ma vie intime dévoilée à tes yeux ! La seule chose que je ne voulais pas que tu découvres, tu l'as toujours su ! Tu m'énerves tellement, Izaya ! Explosa Shizuo en donnant un coup de pied dans une seconde chaise qui se brisa comme du petit bois sous sa force.

-Même si c'est tant mieux, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un foin. Tout le monde, même un monstre comme toi, à le droit de tomber amoureux, non ?

Le blond partit dans un fou-rire nerveux.

-Je te croyais plus futé que ça, Izaya-kun !

Pas de réponse, son adversaire semblait comme absent, déconnecté de la réalité, et l'ancien barman en profita pour l'enfoncer encore plus.

-Toi qui t'es toujours venté de connaître les réaction humaines par cœur, tu n'as même pas été capable de prévoir quelque chose d'aussi simple que l'amour.

Les yeux dans le vide, le brun répondit :

-Sauf que tu n'es pas humain, Shizu-chan.

Ce dernier rit à nouveau.

-C'est vrai ça ! Quel humain aurait pu tomber amoureux d'une vermine dans ton genre ?! Il faut être au moins aussi fou que moi pour ça !

Izaya était perdu, qui aurait pu prévoir que cette brute tomberait amoureux de lui ? C'était si... si insensé . Si imprévisible. Une fois de plus, il avait eut une réaction contraire à tout principe, quel kamikaze était-il pour se risquer dans une telle pente ?! Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de l'homme qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde ?!

Ses jambes défaillirent, s'en était trop pour lui, le comportement de Shizuo Heiwajima défiait toute logique. Il entra dans une colère noire.

-SHIZUO ! Pourquoi ?! Hein?! Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ?! Comment peux-tu agir aussi indépendamment ?! J'en ai ma barbe que tu ne m'obéisses pas ! Tu vas voir, je vais te montrer qui se tient aux commandes. S'écria-t-il les yeux exorbités et une drôle de substance s'échappant de sa bouche. L'on aurait dit un chien enragé.

Il se jeta sur le blond qui comprit une seconde trop tard, le jeune homme semblable à un fou furieux lui avait déjà arraché ses vêtements.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il lui aurait fait regretté amèrement d'avoir déchiré un cadeau de son frère, mais là, en voyant la lueur de folie qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment s'épanouir et danser dans ses pupilles rouges, il comprit qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

 _Est-ce moi qui l'ai rendu aussi timbré ?_

Izaya retira son propre boxeur d'un geste vif, dévoilant sa virilité douloureusement bombée de sang. Shizuo se demanda bien à quel moment il avait pu ressentir de l'excitation . Peut-être au moment où il avait dit l'aimer ? Ou alors à l'instant ? Qui sait?

Le brun commença à le mordre méchamment. Son cou, son torse, ses bras, ses jambes y passèrent seul son sexe fut épargné, celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs à s'élever. Être touché, même de façon aussi violente, par l'homme qu'il aimait semblait avoir d'étranges répercussions sur son corps.

Chaque morsure le faisait trembler de plaisir, ressentir ces lèvres qu'il avait si longtemps désiré posséder contre sa peau était jouissif. De violentes bouffées de chaleur ne cessaient de l'envahir, faisant considérablement augmenter la température de son corps. Les mains baladeuses qui vinrent pincer ses tétons le firent gémir, et ce fut encore pire quand elles furent remplacées par des dents.

-A t'entendre, on dirait que tu aimes ma petite séance de torture, tu es vraiment mon pion le plus imprévisible, Shizu-chan.

Le concerné haleta mais se retint de crier, celui qu'il surnommait le vermisseau venait de prendre son membre en main et le masturbait avec force. En même temps, il se pencha, échangea un baiser animal avec lui et susurra :

-Si tu pouvais jouir, ça m'arrangerait. Vois-tu, les hommes ne se mouillent pas le derrière quand ils sont excités et je suppose que tu n'as pas de lubrifiant. Mettre mon membre en toi risque d'être difficile si ta paroi n'est pas assez glissante.

Shizuo grimaça à l'idée d'être dominé, mais en même temps, de telles paroles aussi sensuellement murmurées eurent un effet dévastateur sur sa pauvre libido qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi surmenée et il jouit dans la main du brun.

-Tiens, c'est bien la première fois que tu fais ce que je te dis, et si l'on ouvrait une bouteille de champagne pour fêter ça ? Ton mini-bar en est rempli !

L'Heiwajima écarquilla les yeux . Non ! Il ne voulait tout de même pas...

-Finalement, je préfères être les premier à rentrer en toi, te préparer après tous les ennuis que tu m'as causé serait trop gentil de ma part. Dit-il en lubrifiant sa verge durcie du sperme de son amant. Pas très propre mais bon, on en aura vu d'autres.

Le manipulateur de première se plaça devant l'intimité de son partenaire, écartant ses jambes afin d'avoir un accès plus libre à l'antre rougie qui n'attendait plus que lui. Il s'apprêtait à y rentrer quand le blond mit une main devant cette partie de son intimité, sérieux et gêné à la fois.

-Izaya, tu devrais réfléchir avant de faire une chose pareille. Tu me détestes, non ? Or, le sexe est fait pour les personnes qui s'aiment entre elles, je ne veux pas coucher avec quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas.

-Mais c'est tout le contraire, je t'adore, Shizu-chan. Répondit le noiraud d'une voix sensuelle.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour complètement déboussoler notre pauvre petit homme. Des décharges de bonheur passèrent dans son corps et il dut porter ses mains à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier de joie. Même s'il était évident que c'était un mensonge, son corps réagissait de lui-même. Ça n'était pas un « je t'aime » mais c'est ce qui pouvait le plus s'en approcher.

Izaya profita de ce moment d'inattention pour s'enfoncer de toute sa longueur en son blond, se félicitant mentalement d'être aussi doué niveau manipulation des sentiments, sans compter que l'amour était un sentiment bien primitif et incontrôlable, sans doute le plus difficile de tous à manier.

Ressentir le membre de l'être haï et aimé en même temps, s'enfoncer le plus profondément en lui et frapper sa prostate n'aida pas Shizuo à prendre conscience de la situation, bien au contraire. Ne lui avait-on jamais dit à quel point la sodomie était quelque chose de merveilleux ? De plus, la douleur ne se ressentait presque pas, il devait ça au nombre d'années durant lesquelles il avait détériorée son propre corps en se mettant en colère, il s'était blessé tellement de fois que la souffrance faisait partie intégrale de sa vie, il ne ressentait que dans de rares cas la douleur .

Et malheureusement pour lui, il ressentait parfaitement la souffrance de son cœur qui se serrait à chaque coup de rein surpuissant de son amant.

Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'aimait pas.

Il était entrain de coucher avec quelqu'un dont il était follement amoureux mais qui ne l'aimait pas. C'était tellement, tellement douloureux.

Des larmes de regret parlèrent sur ses joues, il avait mal, tellement mal. Son cœur était en miettes.

Le brun se retira après avoir joui, il enfila son boxeur et commença un monologue.

-Tu es à moi, Shizuo-chan, tu es mon pion, ne l'oublies pas. Sans moi, tu ne vaux pas mieux que tous les autres...

Et il continua à débiter ce genre d'âneries.

Le blond essuya ses larmes à l'aide de son bras, son érection était redescendue d'elle-même, il n'avait pas vécu l'orgasme avec la seule personne avec qui il aurait aimé en avoir un.

Mais il se ressaisit soudain.

-Tu dis ça, mais ce que tu viens de faire prouve le contraire. Tu ne coucherais jamais avec un simple pion, c'est bien pour cela que je t'obsèdes. Le fait que je t'appartienne n'est qu'un simple fantasme de ta part, ne prends pas trop tes rêves pour la réalité.

Un ange passa.

-Shizu-chan ! Enfoiré ! Pourquoi tu ne peux tout simplement pas t'écrouler en larmes et me répéter encore et encore que tu m'aimes comme c'était prévu ?!

Ce dernier eut un sourire machiavélique.

-N'est-ce pas évident ? Parce-que je suis imprévisible. Personne ne peut me contrôler, même pas toi. L'homme avec qui tu as couché ne peut pas être un simple pion.

-Je me demandes comment les fujoshis du quartier vont réagir en apprenant cela ? Fit le brun dans une tentative vaine de reprendre les choses en main.

Tentative qui marcha étrangement bien.

-Si tu fais ça ! Je te tue !

Shizuo se jeta sur l'informateur qui avait retrouvé son rictus habituel. Finalement, il l'avait eu, son précieux combat. Et il espérait qu'à l'avenir, il pourrait profiter plus souvent de ce style bien particulier de conflit.


End file.
